Outdoor tasks, such as grooming and maintaining property, are commonly performed using various outdoor power equipment that is configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. For example, outdoor power equipment, such as a riding lawn mower, may be used for cutting grass or collecting leaves.
Outdoor power equipment is popular with many people due to the various features thereon, and the demand for such devices having improved functionality will likely grow.
Currently, there is advertising for outdoor power equipment for the general public, which may be disinteresting to outdoor power equipment owners. However, there is currently no way to provide advertising that is targeted for specific individuals/entities. Additionally, the maintenance requirements for owners of outdoor power equipment reduce the customer experience since these owners must find replacement parts and many times the advertising for outdoor power equipment is not helpful for the customers' needs.